Que estoy QUE!
by Ly Hitachiin
Summary: Sasuke piensa que Naruto a veces exagera los sintomas de su embarazo. SASUKE EMBARAZADO! [SasuNaru][NaruSasu]
1. Yo no puedo estar embarazado oó

**Que estoy QUE!  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que Naruto no es mio verdad? Oo entonces para que repetirlo! XD  
**  
Advertencia:** Bla bla bla bla Yaoi Bla bla bla Homofobicos Lárguense bla bla bla bla Bienvenidos fans de la pareja SasuNaru! nn.  
**  
Dedicado este cap a:** **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** Muchas gracias me ayudaste decidir entre publicarlo o no publicarlo! Con aprecio y cariño!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 1: Yo no puedo estar embarzado! oó**

Ya no podía soportarlo mas! es decir, amo a mi rubio, eso nunca lo duden, pero ahora estaba insoportable, dime que clase de persona se enoja por que le echaste un gramo de azúcar menos en su café matutino si ni siquiera habia tomado café en toda su vida… Solo Naruto!.

.-Debe ser por que esta embrazado.-se respondió así mismo.

Así es chicos y chicas, Naru-chan esta embarazado, y todo por que el imbecil del Kyuubi quería tener descendientes, no me malinterpreten, me alegre mas que cuando me entere que Rebelde se acababa, y eso ya es decir con la fiesta que hice por ese acontecimiento con un letrero gigante que decir 'Adios Rebelde y nunca vuelvas!'.

Pero, bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, tener que soportar los síntomas de Naruto, no era tarea fácil, incluso Hokage-Sama se había compadecido de mi y me había dado todos los meses de vacaciones que quedaban del embarazo para cuidar al rubio.

Solo había pasado tres meses y ya no soportaba a Naruto, por Dios, esos cambios de humor, quieren saber lo que paso hace como un mes, veran, Ese día yo venia de una misión, en la que casi salgo muerto y violado, je eso me pasa por ser tan bueno, digo el caso es que llegue a la casa exhausto y con la ropa rota, entiéndalo, estuve a punto de ser violado!.

Naruto, si mi lindo y hermoso rubio, se encontraba en la cocina, esperándome, me vio y se acerco a mi preocupado, con esos lindos ojos azules, pero cuando le explique lo que me estuvo a punto de pasar, se puso como fiera, y no de la manera que a mi me gusta debo decir, se puso como si en Internet escribieran cosas de nosotros dos y no tengamos privacidad ni de nuestros pensamientos por que las personas leerían TODO! (XDDD).

Primero, se puso a romper mi linda vajilla heredara de mi tatarabuelo, y al verlo hecho polvo, se dirigió hacia Las lámparas, agarrándolas y aventándolas. Después cuando se dio cuenta de que una lámpara golpeo mi hermosos rostro, lloro como si le ramen ya no existiera!.

Al tratar de consolarlo, dijo que todo era mi culpa y me obligo a dormir en el sofá, por Dios en mi propia casa y duermo en el Sofá, no es malo decir que el día siguiente me pidió disculpas y recompenso muuuuuy a su manera en la noche siguiente el que yo durmieran tan incomodo.

Y ahora estoy aquí, a las dos de la mañana buscando Pay de manzana con cubierta de chocolate relleno de rompope, espolvoreado de chispas y con crema batida ensima, pero hooooo son las dos de la mañana, diganme que tienda esta abierta a las dos de la mañana?... ninguna, ni siquiera esas que dicen 'abierto las 24 horas' Ja los demandare por negligenisa.

Fin del POV de Sasu-Chan (XDD)

.-¡KUSSSOOOOOO!.-

Se oyó retumbar por toda la aldea, el moreno estaba con su linda pijama y parado en medio de la calle.

Había buscado en todas absolutamente todas las tiendas de la bendita aldea y no había lo que su lindo rubio quería.

Se sentó en una banca y suspiro.

.-ese dobe….-cerro sus ojos y dejo que le viento jugara con sus cabellos, se sentía tan bien, relajado sin gritos, lo que hacia por su pequeño novio…

Emitió un pequeño suspiro y abrió pesadamente los ojos, esta noche no iba a poder dormir, a veces creía que Naruto exageraba los síntomas de su embarazo, es decir, estaba muy sensible, demasiado, ya no lo podía soportar.

Sintió como otra persona se sentaba a su lado, y le dirigo a la mirada, por que, o sea, son las 2:00 AM, quien aparte de el estaría levantado a esa hora.

Era un joven, no mas de 30, cabello castaño claro, corto, piel bronceada, ojos de un color verde olivo, delgado, por lo visto mas alto que el…, ahora su duda, que hacia las dos de la mañana?.

.-Tu también tienes a alguien embarazada en tu casa?.-pregunto el castaño sin verlo.

.-si, mi…novio, tiene tres meses de embarazo…-

.-novio? Ese no es un embarazo común, mi esposa cursa su segundo embarazo y me a mandado a buscar Langosta a la francesa con mantequilla, lo cual es extraño por que ella odia los mariscos….-

.-una simple langosta? A mi me mando a buscar pay con sabe cuenta fregadera….-

.-jeje se que es pesado, pero piénsalo, ella….el, va pasar por mareos, nauseas, les dará asco casi todo y tendrán contracciones, así que no es malo consentir a un nuestras parejas.-

.-lo dirás por ti, a veces pienso que solo exagera por todo.-bufo molesto, y cruzo sus brazos.

.-mmm…eso piensas?.-dijo con sumo interés y viendo de reojo al moreno.

.-si, te aseguro que desearía estar en su lugar en ves que del mio.-

.-ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad.-dicho esto se levanto de la banca y dejo a sasuke solo en la noche.

Esas palabras le sonaron como una especie de advertencia, pero solo debió de ser su imaginación y es que es difícil pensar cuando el sueño te esta venciendo.

Se decidió irse a su casa, solo encontró el pay, así que eso es lo que su rubio se comería.

Cuando entró se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación, y encontró al rubio dormido placidamente, con la boca entre abierta, y una carita de ángel.

Se quito los zapatos y dejo su compra en el buro, estaba demasiado cansado como para llevarlo a la cocina, quito las sabanas y entro en cama y tomo posesivamente la cintura ya un poco grande del chico.

.-…me gustaría saber lo que estas sintiendo.-murmuro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y caía dormido…

NXSNXSNXSNXSNXSNXSNXSNXSNXS

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, y fijo sus ojos negros enseguida de el, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba solo. Se levanto pesadamente y sintió un poco de mareos, pero se sostuvo en la pequeña mesa de noche provocando que no se cayera.

Se sentía un poco pesado, pero le resto importancia, ya que pensó que se debía a que se acaba de levantar.

Salio del cuarto en busca de su novio y vio que todo estaba en calma, muuuy en calma, y conociendo como el conoce a Naruto ahora debería de estar haciendo algo escandaloso.

Fue entonces que oyó la puerta principal abrirse, si no fuera por su dolor de espalda, en este momento estuviera corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Bajo pesadamente las escaleras, y se dirigo al recibidor, distinguió una cabellera rubia, obio que era Naruto, cuentos rubios ahí en Konoha, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo…

.-UCHIHA ITACHI!.-bramó con furia el nombre de su hermano que solo volteo a verlo con una cara de signo de interrogación y luego formar una sonrisa.

.-Sasu-chan! Cuentas veces tengo que decirte que no voy a violar a Naruto! el muy desgraciado no me deja!.-su sonrisa creció aun mas y sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

.-Calla Itachi!.-Naruto se acerco al moreno menor y le sonrió de forma zorruna.-y dime cariño por que te levantaste tan temprano?.-

.-Naruto! que haces que no ves que Uchiha Itachi esta aquí en nuestra casa!.-

.-X.x ya te dije que no voy a violar a tu novio…por el momento.-otro golpe cortesía de naruto (XD).

.-no le veo nada de malo con que mi cuñado este en casa de su hermano… al menos que intente cocinar en ese caso sacalo de aquí cuanto antes ¬¬.-

.-Yo cocino bien Naru-chan! o.ó.-

.-si quemar mi cocina es cocinar bien entonces he cocinado mal toda mi vida ¬¬.-

Mientras tanto Sasuke trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, su hermano, estaba en su casa, y naruto hablaba con el como si no hubiera hecho nada y…por que de pronto tenia antojo de unos tacos ala mexicana con chile y aderezo? …

Tantos pensamientos y esos dos chicos sin cerrar sus bocas, y la muestra mas clara e su desesperación era ese tic en su ojos derecho y la expresión en su cara que decia 'Estoy enfadado así que callense'.

.-¡CALLENSE!.-grito Sasuke haciendo que los dos se callara.-QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN TERRIBLE DOLOR DE ESPALDA, MIENTRAS MILES DE PREGUNTAS ESTAN EN MI CABEZA Y UNA DE ELLAS ES POR QUE DEMONIOS NO MATO AL IMBECIL DE ITACHI!.-tomo a Itachi por la camisa y lo acerco hasta sus ojos.-ESCUHAME IDIOTA, QUIERO QUE TE SALGAS DE MI CASA POR QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO POR QUE….-

.-tu embarazo te pone de malas o.o.-dijo Itachi despreocupadamente mientras veia a su hermano histérico.

.-MI EMBARAZO ME PONE DE ….QUE!.-

Sintio otro mareo, mas fuerte que el anterior, y no pudo mas que sostenerse de Itachi para no caerse.

.-Sasuke, cuidado.-

El rubio tomo a Sasuke por la cintura y lo recostó en el sillón de la sala, mientras que Itachi traía un baso con agua en su mano.

.-Sasuke-teme solo a ti se te ocurre discutir con tu hermano con dos meses de embarazo!.-

El moreno se tomo el baso de agua que le ofrecia su hermano, mientras se preguntaba en que clase de mundo horrible y vil habia ciado!.

.-Naruto.-llamo quedamente y vio a su rubio acercarse a el para inlcinarse un poco para quedar a su altura.

.-Dime Sasuke?.-La dulzura se notaba en su voz y sus ojitos azules se miraban preocupados, y ahora su azul se mostraba claro, tomo su mano delicadamente y la apreto entrelazando los dedos.

.-QUE DIABLOS HACE ITACHI UCHIHA EN MI CASA!.-

El grito sonó por toda la aldea, mira que ademas de que el embarazo te pone de un humor, también te da buenos pulmones (XD).

.-¿Cómo que, que esta haciendo aquí? explicale Itachi!.-

.-es que.-la luz se enfoca en Itachi mientras este toma una posición dramatica.-no podia dejar a mi hermano favorito solo en esta situación!.-

.-Soy tu UNICO hermano, Idiota ¬¬.-

.-ho bueno, me entediste no? o.ó, ademas…puedo ver a Naru-chan en la ducha! -¬-.-Otro golpe cortesía esta ves de Sasuke.-Auch! En esta casa no me aprecian T.T.

Ya con mas calma se encontraban los tres, Sasuke recostado en el sillón con su cabeza apoyada e las piernas del rubio e Itachi sentado en el sillón imbididual.

.-Bien, ahora expliquen me en que clase de mundo paralelo donde Naruto es Seme y yo Uke he caído!.-

El moreno estaba un poco desesperado, ya que no entendía nada, si bien sabia que Itachi, en este mundo no había hecho nada eso quería decir que cabía la posibilidad de que sus padres seguían vivos?

.-espera Sasu-chan, creo que tu embarazo te hace delirar, por que sinceramente estamos en el mismo mundo, además que daría yo por ser seme!.-

.-….Entonces… por que soy YO el embarazado? ¬¬.-

La mirada del Uchiha menor se poso sobre la del rubio, mostrando en ella, la demanda de una respuesta rápida.

.-por que tu dijiste que me querías tanto que no te atreverías a dejar que yo sufriera nueve meses de embarazo Dattebayo!.-abrazo al moreno por lo hombros y le sonrió.

.-…y se puede saber como es que estoy embarazado?.-

.-pues… eres el primer hombre embarazo en el mundo, así que no te sorprenda que la mejor doctora te revise… Tsunade es muy buena con su trabajo.-

Itachi se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermano y lo miro detenidamente, para después girarse al rubio con una sonrisa.

.-Hey Naruto! Por que no vas a la farmacia y compras las pastillas que Tsunade te dijo, yo me quedare con Sasuke!.-

.-cierto, se me había olvidado, esta bien Itachi, vuelvo en un rato Cariño!.-

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta serrándose, quedando solo los hermanos Uchihas.

.-…Muy bien ahora me dirás quien rayos eres.-

La mirada antes alegre de Itachi, ahora era seria y fría, y lo miraba de esa manera, debía de admitir que era intimidante, pero, el también tenia esa misma mirada.

.-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.-respondió el moreno de forma indiferente, esperando la reacción de su hermano.

.-…Muy bien, por que lo dijiste en un principio, yo debia haber hecho algo muy malo para que gritaras mi nombre de esa manera.-lo miro detenidamente y se sentó a su lado.

.-mataste a nuestros padres…-

La mirada de ambos se cruzaron, Sasuke tenia una mirada con un brillo especial en ella, era rencor, mientras que Itachi lo miraba con una mezcla de entre asombro e indiferencia.

.-enserio? mmm entonces de todos modos aunque viaje en otro mundo seguire sin tener padres.-

.-que quieres decir con eso?.-pregunto el moreno menor.

.-Veras, te explicare como esta el asunto en este mundo.-

Itachi le sonrió a su hermano menor mientras que tomaba un papel y un lápiz escribiendo algo en ellos.

.-vamos a dar una vuelta y te explicare todo! n.n.-

.-pero y si naruto vuelve y no nos encuentra?.-

.-le deje una nota, avisándole que salimos, así que no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, solo vistete y vamonos.-

El uchiha menor se levanto pesadamente del sofá y se dirigo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

La verdad es que no sabia como reaccionar, digamos que en la escuela le enseñaron de todo, menos que hacer si caia en un universo paralelo del que no sabia nada.

Tomo lo primero que vio que era, una camiseta negra con mangas y unos pantalones de mezclilla, mientras que se ponia sus tenis.

Ahora que lo recapacitaba, iba a dar una vuelta con Itachi, la persona que mato a sus padres, uno de los criminales mas buscados en toda Konoha, al ser que mas odiaba en todo el mundo…naa en toda la Galaxia, este mundo lo volvía loco.

Se miro en el espejo, y fijo su mirada en la pequeña pansita que sobresalía, solo un poco de su camiseta, la acaricio delicadamente con su mano derecha, mientras una linda sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

.-un hijo…voy a tener un hijo.-su vos no podía sonar mas dulce, sobre todas las cosas, le encantaba la idea de poder tener un hijo de Naruto, aunque claro, ya se había resignado a esto ya que, en su mundo, era prácticamente imposible.

Después de oir los gritos de su hermano mayor diciéndole que se apurara, bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras, mientras que ponía una de sus manos en su espalda, el dolor de espalda era insoportable, con el solo hecho de pensar que las mujeres embarazadas pasaban por eso le hacia sentir tremendos respetos para con ellas.

Itachi se encontraba en la puerta, esperando a su hermano menor, al verlo llegar le dio una linda sonrisa, cosa que sasuke respondio con un bufido y una mirada de 'te sigo odiando aunque no hayas hecho nada ¬¬'.

.-Sasuke, Bienvenido a nuestro mundo.-dijo el mayor mientras abría la puerta

Continuara…

-Barbie Gril-… o.o esta cancione esta en version Rammstein con t.A.T.u.? o.o?- la pone y la empieza a oir-… OxO…- digna de escucharse xD- TxT-aguanta la risa-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin! La verdad es que este fic lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho… es que, pobre naru-chan! es el, el que siempre tiene que lidear con los síntomas del embarazo!

Naruto: ;.; cierto! ahora comprendo a las mujeres!

Sasuke: pero bien que no dices nada por la noche ¬¬

Etto… bueno, la verdad que creo que voy a tardar mas en actualizar, ya que entre a la escuela u.úU y eso me va a quitar tiempo, ya saben, ocupaciones!

Sasuke: quedarte viendo 'Lo que callamos las mujeres' es una ocupación ¬¬?

…sasuke shhhhh o.ó! bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta hacer esto pero veo que a otras les funciona… así que…

NO SE LE CONTINUA HASTA LOS 10 REVIEWS!oOó…

Sasuke: nadie te va a dejar reviews ¬¬

ToT lo se! Es pésimo mi trabajo!... la verdad no lo creo pero ya que! dejen reviews se cuidan, y para los que leen mi fic 'Fan Yaoi'… la actualización tardara u.ú mi musa de ese fic tiene el teléfono cortado xDD.

Si dejas un review Itachi y Sasuke iran a tu casa para prepararte la comida (o para ellos ser la comida xDD)

Ita/Sasu: Nani? O.o

Bye bye!


	2. Bienvenido a Nuestro Mudno Sasuchan!

**Que estoy QUE?!**

**Disclaimer: **Una ves… soñe que yo estaba a punto de firmar un contrato donde 'Naruto' iba a ser legalmente mio… pero un Kumagoro Gigante ataco la cuidad y destruyo mis sueños ;O;.

**Advertencia: **Por Ra!! Esto es un Yaoi ¬¬ homofobicos no entren! Si no quieren sentirse ofendidos ¬¬U… menos tu Charly-sama o.o tu si entra aunque seas homofobico nn!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap2: Bienvenido a nuestro mundo Sasu-chan!! (Paseo con Itachi)**

Distinto, bien ese lugar tenia sus diferencias, pero no demasiadas, estaba el parque en el mismo lugar, su casa (por lo que habia recorido) se encontraba en la misma dirección, lo único que pudo notar diferente era que no se encontraba las enormes cabezas de los antiguos Hokages.

.-Bien Sasuke, te dire como estan las cosas en este mundo!.-le sonrió a su hermano menor, quien en esos momentos se encontraba con una cara de desconcierto.

.-mm?.-

.-Mira, en este mundo, Naruto y tu estan casados, si, se permiten los matrimonios entre dos personas del mismo sexo, y Naruto lucio un hermoso traje color blanco que hacia que su culo se viera mas apetitoso!...-puso una enorme sonrisa al recordar eso, mientras que sintió un golpe en su nuca.-Ouch!.-

.-¬¬ por decir incoherencias.-

.-jeje, bueno mejor le sigo, a tu boda asistieron todos tus amigos… o se les podía decir así, estuvieron Hinata y Neji Hyuuga, quienes por cierto están a punto de casarse, Shikamaru y Temari, están casados y tiene un hijo de nombre Hiro, Lee, el tipo de ojos enormes y traje ridiculo, Gaara, Chouji, Sakura e Ino.-comenzo a contar con sus dedos a los mas importantes mientras desviaba la mirada.

.-fueron Kakashi e Iruka?.-preguntó con indiferencia el moreno.

.-que si no! Kakashi se puso a cantar 'I Love Rock&Roll' sobre el piano y con una botella de vino en su mano!.-puso en su rostro una muestra de enfado y coloco su mano en su frente.

.-mmm….-giro su vista hacia el frente, era extraño, platicar tan tranquilamente con la persona que mas odiaba, muchas veces se habia imaginado como seria su vida si Itachi no hubiera matado a sus padres.

Se imaginaba a el un poco mas sociable, mas alegre, incluso hasta mas simpático, se imagiaba su vida feliz, con sus padres a su lado, su hermano apoyándolo, pero siempre venian los amargos recuerdos de esa noche.

De la noche en la que para el decidió como seria el resto de su vida, después de esa noche se volvió frió, sus ojos no dilataban mas que rencor y sed de venganza, y tal ves hubiera sido así por siempre, de no se por que se encontró con dos hermosos ojos azules.

Esos hermosos ojos fueron los que lo salvaron de la oscuridad, esos ojos azules lo habían ayudado tanto…

Y era en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba, que hubiera pasado si Itachi no hubiera matado a sus padres, su actitud hubiera cambiado también, y a decir verdad, temía que si eso hubiera pasado Naruto no se hubiera enamorado de el.

Por que su rubio siempre le decía que lo amaba, así como era, osea que lo amaba aun con esa actitud fría, aun cuando sus palabras pudieran ser mas hirientes que cualquier arma…

El mayor noto la mirada melancólica que tenia su hermano, no le gustaba verlo así, ya que le recordaba esos momentos en los que Sasuke era fuertemente comparado con el, y ponía esa mirada triste…

Itachi se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban, y espero a que Sasuke también lo hiciera.

.-sabes Sasuke! Desde que me di cuenta de que no eres de este mundo me gustaría saber como es el mundo donde vives!!, me lo dices, ándale, por favor, si!! Onegai!!!.-estaba poniendo todo su entusiasmo para levantar el animo de su hermanito, pero este seguía en sus profundos pensamientos.-…SI NO ME LO DICES VIOLARE A NARUTO!! oOó!!... X.x.-

.-No digas idioteces!!!.-al parecer ese comentario habia logrado sacar a Sasuke de su pequeño mundo de melancolía y habia usado gran parte de su fuerza para golpear al moreno.

.-ToT Eres malo Sasuke!!.-su rostro tomo un radical cambio, ya que en ves de las lagrimas que le salian de los ojos puso una enorme sonrisa.-pero ahora que tengo tu atención dime como es!!?.-

.-pues..es casi igual que aquí, la mayoria de las personas ya las conosco, con expesion de esa que dice 'Yaoi World' o.o, todavía no legalizados los matrimonios entre dos personas del mismo sexo y ademas Naruto es el embarazado….-

.-QUE NARUTO ESTA EMBARAZADO!!.-su grito hizo que la mayoria de la gente del parque volteara a verles.-

.-No seas imbecil!!!.-le proporciono otro golpe a su ni-ssan (Estupideces de la autora (E/A): … ¬¬ QUERO A MI NI-SSAN!!! TOT!!!).

.-ToT Sasuke!!! Dime como Naru-chan se embarazo!!! Se de ver kawai con una linda pansita!! Si vas a tu mundo y regresas madame una foto si!!.-otro golpe.- X.x

.-estoy empezando a extrañar al Itachi de mi mundo! ¬¬.-

.-De seguro el no es tan lindo como yo! n.n!.-

.-tal ves no, pero es mas inteligente ¬¬.-

.-ToT eres malo! … pero dime como es que Naru-chan se embarazo!!.-sus ojos negros se pusieron brillosos y comenzó a dar saltos de la emoción.

.-veras….-

**Flash Back.**

Durante una semanas Naruto se estuvo sintiendo mal, le daban ligeros mareos, tenia nauseas y ascos, se encontraba muy sensible y lloraba casi por cualquier cosa. El moreno le había dicho que fuera con Tsunade-sama para ver que le pasaba…

.-NO CLARO QUE NO NO VOY A IR CON ELLA DATTEBAYO!!.-chilló naruto.- si voy tsunade-obaa-chan me inyectara y me dolerá!!.-

Sasuke golpeo su frente con su mano izquierda en forma desesperante, no podía creer que su rubio pudiera hacer mil cosas que asuntarían hasta el más valiente y le tenía miedo a las inyecciones (N/A: ¬¬ yo también les temo).

.-no ire! No ire! No ire!!.-comenzó a patalear y golpear el piso con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el Uchiha lo miraba con un tic en su ojos.- NO IRE!! NO IRE!!! NO…-cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras que atrás de el se revelaba a su atacante.

.-Este Naruto!! no sabe lo que es bueno para el.-sonrío la pelirosa, mientras que en sus manos sostenía un mazo gigante.-

.-arigato, Haruno-san.-la mirada fría 'made in Uchiha' (XD) no se quitaba.

Sakura Haruno había superado la etapa de 'locas por Sasuke' y había madurado bastante, si bien todavía no era de su completa simpatía por lo menos ahora podía soportarla.

.-AHORA NO TE HAGAS EL SUFRIDO Y LEVANTATE NARUTO!!.-comenzó a gritar mientras que con su mano derecha levantaba a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa.

… corrección… solo en veces podía soportarla…

.-Sakura-chan.. tu también, esto es un complot!!!!.-lloraba desconsolado el rubio.

.-Tienes que ir con Tsunade-sama para que te diga que tienes Naruto!! Es por tu bien!.-

.-pero… las jeringas.. las agujas!!! Me dolerá estoy seguro!!!.-

El moreno veía la escena de un Naruto con dos chorros de agua en cada ojo y una Sakura molesta y amenazándolo con un mazo.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y se inclino un poco para llegarle a la altura de su oreja derecha. Le susurro algo al oído que solo puedo ser escuchado por el Kitsune, y la pelirosa solo veía la escena de un Naruto totalmente sonriente.

.-QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!.-exclamó sonriente el rubio.-tengo que ir si todo esta bien con mi perfecto cuerpo!! Vamos con Tsuande-obachan!!!.-

Los otros dos solo miraron la escena, el moreno con una sonrisa y la pelirosa con una cara de desconcierto, ya que el rubio había salido por la puerta con la mas grandes de la sonrisas.

.-…Sasuke-kun… que le dijiste….-hablo quedamente Haruno.

.-… que si iba con Tsunade-sama, esta noche yo seria Uke….-sonrió para si mismo, ya que bien sabia que eso no pasaría nunca.

Ya era cerca del mediodía, El rubio y el moreno se encontraban con tsunade, sentados Naruto sobre Sasuke en una silla, mientras esperaban a la rubia.

.-Naruto… estas embarazado.-(ho cuanta delicadeza ¬-¬)dijo sin pena ni orgullo, las palabras salieron de su boca como si fuera cualquier cosa simple, y lo seria, si no fuera por que era un hombre!.

.-disculpe?.-

.-ya te lo dije estas embarazado.-quito su vista de los papeles que tenia en su mano y la paso a los chicos.-…tu eres uke verdad?

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al ojiazul, y rápidamente desvió la mirada de su mayor para que no lo notara.

.-eso no es de su incumbencia vieja…-

.-así es ¬¬.-el Uchiha hablo indiferente como su fuera un tema de todos los días…

.-SASUKE-TEME!!!.-los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y le pego una fuerte cachetada a su koi.

.-veran, al parecer nuestro amado y querido _Kyuubi _.-notense el sarcasmo XD.-quiere descendencia, así que con cierta cantidad de chakra formo en el interior de Naruto todo un sistema reproductor femenino… me sorprende que aunque sea así a Naruto no…-no puedo terminar ya que un 'BAM!' se oyo contra el piso.

Los dos voltearon a ver en direccion donde antes de encontraba Naruto solo para verlo en estado 'KO' en el piso…

**Fin del Flash Back**

.-y eso fue lo que paso…-susurro el moreno mientras disfrutaba la compañía de su hermano mayor que lo miraba atentamente….

.-….-examino por unos momentos al Uchiha menor.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD!.-

Sasuke se le quedo mirado con una expresión extraña, es que, que tenia toda esa historia de gracioso?..

.-Mira que prometerle a Naruto que tu serias Uke!.-dijo sin voltearse a verle.-jaja..y..se lo cumpliste?.-se limpio una pequeña lagrima de alegria que se le escapo por uno de sus ojos.

El menor tan solo sonrió de forma pedante y negó una sola vez con la cabeza. Esa noche casi se lo cumple, pero… digamos que el rubio se ve muy apetitoso cuando intenta provocar a su amante…

.-Hey! Uchihas!.-

Los dos morenos se voltearon en dirección a donde esa hermosa voz provenia. El menor solo sonrió al ver a su esposo con una linda expresión de falso enfado y con una bolsa de plástico en su mano.

.-¡NARU-CHAN!.-la cara de Itachi se volvió chibi y brillosa, mientras se acercaba a paso acelerado en dirección a Naruto.

.-¡Calmado!.-grito el rubio, mientras le ponía una mano en frente para detenerlo.-ahora díganme que están haciendo aquí?.-volteo a ver a Sasuke, quien en esos momentos se encontraba sentado sobre la banca con una ligera muestra de enfado hacia su nii-san…

No sabia por que esas acciones le molestaban, es decir, es su hermano, el sabia que Naruto lo quería solo a el y que seria incapaz de dejarlo, pero también sabia que su hermano era muy guapo (E/A: so sexy! -¬-).

La expresión molesta no se quitaba de sus ojos, no podia evitarlo, esos pequeños celos ya los habia sentido, pero ahora eran mucho mas fuertes y no podia disimularlos.

.-mm?.-vio la expresión de su embarazado esposo y sonrió de forma dulce.

Es que era tan lindo verlo celoso, y mas cuando el causante era su hermano mayor, simplemente por el hecho de que al ser su hermano el que los provoca, pone una expresión molesta, pero al mismo tiempo de la de un niño que hubiera hecho algo malo.

.-NARU-CHAN! NARU-CHAN!.-gritaba el moreno, mientras intentaba abrazar a su cuñado.

.-nee? Que te pasa Sasukito?.-quito su mano de l frente de Itachi y se dirigió hacia Sasuke. Esta acción provoco que Itachi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su cara (XD).

.-Naru-chan TOT!.-

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron por un segundo de forma sorprendida y rapidamente se volteo para que no notara e ligero sonrojo que cubrían sus mejillas.

.-nada, dobe.-respondió de forma casi automática, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus mejillas estaba ligeramente sonrojadas.

El rubio tan solo sonrió de forma tierna, al ver que su esposo trataba en vano de disimular los celos que su hermano le causaba.

Se sentó delicadamente enseguida de el y entrelazo su mano con la suya, mientras que le daba un delicado beso en los labios.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para el, y es que solo Naruto sabia como hacerle sentir de esa manera, tan tranquilo y despreocupado, sin importar lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

Paso sus brazos por la cintura del rubio, para así poder profundizar mas el beso, que ya no era tan delicado. Naruto pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del moreno y se dejo llevar.

Se separaron de forma lenta y se miraron a los ojos, ambos con una sonrisa en lo labios, mientras que el rubio se acomodaba mejor sobre el regazo de su Sasuke.

.-que bien recibire millones por eso beso!.-exclamaba el mayor, mientras que en sus piernas ponia su Lap Top y comenzaba a teclear.- después fue atacado por un muy, muy, furioso Sasuke, que por increíble que parezca, su fuerza parecía haber aumentado 10 veces mas…

**Mas tarde…**

.-muy bien.-una rubia examinaba el pequeño vientre del moreno.-parece que todo esta en orden.-le sonríe de forma dulce y se hace a un lado para anotar en una de sus libretas.

.-que bueno Tsunade-sama.-suspiro el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo que se encontraba acostado en la camilla.

.-van a tener que venir en el tercer mes, para asegurarnos de que el bebe se encuentre bien, ya saben que su embarazo no es normal, y la sustancia que usamos para crear el embarazo puede fallar, aunque claro se puede prevenir, por eso es necesario que vengan.-los ojos de color café claro se veían llenos de seriedad.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras que el rubio se levantaba para ayudar a Sasuke, la doctora Tsunade les hizo una pregunta…

.-bien y diganme ¿Qué les gustaria que fuera?.-les sonrió a los dos.

.-Niño.-

.-Niña.-

.-….-los dos se voltearon a ver de forma desconfiada…

.-Sasuke, dijiste Niño?.-

.-No, no la pregunta aquí es, dijiste Niña?.-

.-Pero Sasuke, tendrías una hermosa niña en nuestra familia! La podríamos peinar de diferentes formas y eso!.-

.-y? si es niño se le va a ver genial el rosa! (N/A: o.o la verdad a los hombres se les ve genial el rosa :3).-

.-pero si es niña va a ser kawaii!!.-criticaba el rubio, mientras ayudaba a su esposo a acomodarse los zapatos.

.-y tu vas a aguantarla cuando le llegue la mestruación? ¬¬U.-preguntó Ironico.

.-y tu vas a aguantar la etapa Punk/Dark ¬¬U.-

Y así los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida,mientras eguian discutiendo sobre si 'seria mejor si fuera (opinión de cada quien) por que…' seguidos por la mirada café de la rubia, mientras sonreía en forma picara.

.-je.. eso va a ser genial…-

**En la casa UchihaUzumaki.**

.-Pero tendras que soportar su sensibilidad!.-

.-y tu su insensibilidad!.-

Ho si la discusión seguía. Al llegar a la casa, así es, seguían discutiendo, entraron, ignorando olímpicamente a El primogénito de la familia Uchiha, quien los fue a recibir con una gran sonrisa.

.-Chicos! Como les fue con la revisión?.-se dirigió hacia ellos entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Vamos a tener que protegerla demasiado para que no sea violada!.-esto ya no era una discusión…era una guerra, y como todo Uchiha no pensaba perderla.

.-y también lo vamos a tener que cuidar a el para que no viole a ninguna!.-contraataca el rubio.

.-Itachi, ya llegaron Sasuke y Naruto-kun.-una voz intervino desde la cocina, viendo la escena de los dos esposos discutiendo…

.-si.-el mayor se encontraba muy concentrado grabando la discusión de su hermano y cuñado.

De repente, como por arte de magia de Harry Potter (XD), los dos dejaron de discutir y se voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado.

.-Sabaku no Gaara?.-dijeron los dos mientras su vista se fijaba en el pelirrojo…

**Continuara…**

.-…-.- ZzzzZZzz.-oye despertador.- … para que despertarse? Si me voy a quedar dormida en clases? (XD)

**Disculpas e Incoherencias sin sentido de la Loca Autora…**(**D.I.L.A.**¬¬)

Ohayo! n-ñU si lo se me tarde mucho… pero mucho en actualizar, pero.. mas vale tarde que nunca! Ya saben la prepa, exámenes, ayer los acabo de terminar, y como regalo por eso me puse a terminar este cap!...la verdad inspiración se va viene se va viene..

Sasuke: pero tu estupidez se queda!

ToT sasu-chan es malo conmigo!...para lo que me importa ¬¬ bueno, el proximo cap tratare de subirlo antes.. palabra de Fan Yaoi!

Naruto: entonces si te creo dattebayo o.o…

Ahora gradescamos los muchos y bien recibidos reviews!!!:

**Zahia-vlc:**

Sii SasuNaru –w-U

Naruto: prefieres que yo sufra Dattebayo! ToT

Sasuke: pues gimes del sufrimiento ¬¬U

XDD espero que te haya gustado este cap!!

Todos: Gracias por el review!!

**Sanku takashi uchiha:**

Hi Sanku-san! Ahora debo advertirte que Ita-chan no sabe concinar..

Itachi: eso no es cierto o.ó..

Bueno como sea… no me habia puesto a pensar en eso.. bueno primero se va a pelar por el nombre luego por el apellido

Itachi: a lo mejor le ponen (Insertar nombre del hijo/a) U. U.

Todos: o.o?

Itachi: como los dos apellidos empiezan con 'U' su lo abrevian podria ser Uzumaki Uchiha, o, Uchiha Uzumaki XD

Todos: ¬¬U

Sasuke: y se supone que tu eres mi hermano ¬¬U

Bueno que bueno que te haya gustado!! Gracias por el review!

**Kattycata:**

Ohayo!! si al fin era tiempo de que Sasuke-san sintiera el dolor owó waujajajaja

Sasuke: estas psicopata o.óU

Si pero no estoy embarzada! XD

Naruto: al fin el sentira todo lo que yo siento en los fics!! TOT

Muchas gracias por el review!!!

**Kikimaru:**

Ja! Todos están de acuerdo con que Sasuke era el que debia estar embarazado!

Sasuke: por que todos me odian!!ToT

Todos: por que nos abandonaste por irte con Orochimaru! ¬¬!

Sasuke: pero eso decia el libreto!! TOT

Todos: solo falta que Sakura nos culpe por tener el pelo rosa! ¬¬U

…bueno espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.nU!! gracias por el review!!

**Star Knight 80:**

Ohayo!! pues ya ves ya respondi tu duda, y en cuento de poner mas atención al numero que a lo que me dicen, eso es mentira por que si bien pueden llegamre reviews y decirme que trabajo es una basura pues me quitaria los animo no crees?

Naruto: ya lo creo dattebayo? -.-U

Gracias por el review!!

**Yume:**

Ya lo acuelize!! TOT!! Prometo actualizar mas rápido, si no dare todas mis series Yaoi!! TOT!!..

Sasuke: o.oU

Gracias por el review!!

**Kin'iro Kitsune**

Ohayo!! jeje Sasu sufriendo… wuaj wuajuajajaja

Sasuke: T.T moriré en este fic!

Muchas gracias por el review!!

**Pizza 0:**

Ohayo!! –sonrojo- gracias por decir que es original!

Sasuke: va a ser la primera y ultima vez ¬¬ te demandare por trauma psicologico..

T-T demo.. si eso pasa no tendras a tu hijo/a..

Sasuke: … después de que tenga a mi hijo..

Naruto: hija ¬¬

… gracias por el review! -.-U

**.-ViCKy-CHaN-.:**

Ohayo! Vicky-chan-sonrisa- gracias por comprenderme es que ya sabes 'inspiarción' 9.9 espera que este cap haya sido de tu agrado!.

Sasuke: ¬¬U y disfruta sus fic mientras puedes por que en cuento termine este morira..

T-TU-se aleja tres metros de Sasuke-gracias por el review!! n.nU

**Hio Ivanov**

Actualize! Verdad que Sasu-chan embarazado es genial! Owo!

Sasuke: me odian! T.T

Espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias por el review!!

**Kotoko Lee**

Jeje Hi! primero actualice 'Fan Yaoi' luego este n.nU

Sasuke: en los dos me torturas ¬¬U!

XDD bueno espero que sigas leyendolos (ambos) XD gracias por el review!!

**Deidara yeah**

Itachi: es que como no querer violar a Naruto si esta bien bueno! X3!-es golpeado y dejado inconsciente-

Sasuke: no te acerques a el pervertido o.ó!

Naruto: pues tu no eres tan angelical que digamos

Sasuke: calla! Soy hombre embarazado! o.óU!

… espero que este cap te haya gustado! Y gracias por el review!!

**Yukinita**

Sasu/Naru: NANI!!? O—O!!!

Itachi: .. no lo había pensado o.o! eso seria genial!

Que bueno que te haya gustado! espero que este cap también!! La verdad -.-U me baja los ánimos si no es así ToT

Sasuke: que no te guste, que no te guste! O—o

Todos: gracias por el review!!

**Hohenheim mx**

Sasuke: Dios no existe!! O—óU estoy embarazado!!!

Naruto: pero la pansita se te ve linda Sasuke-teme!! n.n!!

Sasuke: embarázate tu!¬¬

Naruto: yo he estado mas embarazado que tu!!!

.. n.nU bueno la imagen de Sasuke :3, que bien! –emocionada- muchas gracias por el review!!!

**Charly-sama:**

oWo!!! Charly-sama!!!-les grita el elenco de Naruto-ALABENLO!

Todos: o-oU-hacen alabanza-

Muchas gracias por el review! ;O;

Itachi: yo no soy pervertido o.óU-todos lo voltean a ver- bueno nomás digo.. -.-U

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno eso es todo!!! muchas gracias, enserio ya saben REVIEW!!

Naruto: Por Favor!!-sonrisa hermosa-

Ya saben, si dejan reviews… Naru e Itachi, se violaran a Sasuke!!

Sasuke: NANI? O.óU

Ya saben!! Reviews si no, no acualizo!!!

Bye bye!!!


	3. No estoy Gordo!

**Que estoy QUE?!!**

**Disclaimer: **Algún día, Naruto sera mio u.ú y lo llenare de Yaoi! Owo! Por mientras no lo es! ToT!!

**Advertencia: **wiii!!! Yaoi y tal ves Lemon.. Quieren lemon o.o? Si no te gusta largate ¬¬ que yo no me pongo a leer Hetero al menos que la pareja me guste U.U!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap3: No Estoy Gordo!**

Naruto e Itachi se encontraban enfrente del televisor, como su hermano le habia llamado, y estaba preparando Ramen en un.. microgondas? ..la verdad no interesaba, solo que ahora se encontraba con Gaara…

.-¡Dejame Itachi es mi turno! Además usar las cables es trampa!.-gritaba el rubio mientras intentaba quitarle el control de su videojuego.

.-¡claro que no! quedamos en que el que juntara mas estrellas ganaba y hasta ahora llevo 5 me falta una y no dijiste nada acerca de no usar las claves!.-el mayor sonrió de forma superior, mientras ponía atención al juego.

.-¡No es justo! Además.. tu mono esta gordo! ¬¬.-fijo su mirada en la imagen que se encontraba en la pantalla, la cual era la de un sujeto moreno con un peinado extravagantemente afro, mientras vestía una camiseta negra y unos pantaones de mezclilla.

.-¡No esta gordo! ¡Esta musculoso ;;!.-

.-…..-

Esto le seguia siendo extraño, y ser acosado por la mirada de un pelirrojo que el recordaba psicopata no era nada lindo, mas si contamos que en este momento se le antojaba unos ricos nachos con queso de todo tipo.

Se encontraba sentado en el comedor, mientras que Gaara la miraba como si el hubiera asesinado a Brad Pitt (o.oUu), o la mejor comparación seria de un hermano celoso de su hermana (-.-Uuu).

No sabia por que esa mirada le hacia sentirse incomodo, y es que el era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, pero en este caso en particular sentia que se queria esconder debajo de la mesa, cosa que estaba haciendo ya que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba debajo de ella.

.-ahora dime….-hablo el de cabello rojo aun sin quitar su intimidante mirada de un vulnerable Sasuke.-Como se llamara..su hijo…-

.-¡HIJA!.-grito el rubio que en esos momentos se encontraba con el control en sus manos.

El moreno volteo a ver a su esposo con una severa mirada que fue ignorada por el juego…

.-….-lanzo un suspiro y volteo a ver al pelirrojo que tenia enfrente.

.-y bien?.-

Ho si! La fría mirada del pelirrojo no podía intimidarlo mas, cosa extraña ya que le muy raramente se siente de esa manera. Se recargo en su asiente mientras bajaba la mitad de su cuerpo, todo con tal de no sentir esa mirada sobre el.

Pero no cesaba!, parecía como si esa fuera su mirada de siempre, y lo peor del caso es que no sabia si era eso, o lo estaba viendo así por una razón diferente, o es en estos momentos en los que te sientes frágil y vulnerable ante otro, se sentía extraño, y lo único que se lo ocurrió en ese momento fue…

.-Tengo que ir a comprar pasta de dientes!!OoO!.-

Dicho lo anterior salio por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, claro que un seguido de la mirada del pelirrojo…

.-¡Ja!Te dije que estaba gordo!.-

.-Naru-chan! ToT!.-

**-Aparte-**

No podia admitirlo, no iba admitirlo, su orgullo de por si se encontraba pisoteado y ni que decir de su autoestima, se encontraba en un agujero en el sótano de Hades (N/A: jeje eso suelo decir yo xD).

Se recargo en una de las paredes para pensar en lo que iba hacer ahora, lo había decidido no iba a pedir que lo ayudaran, el se las arreglaría solito.

Volteo para todos lados, solo para ver si reconocía el lugar, pero nada. Suspiro pesadamente mientras que se movía de su lugar. No tenía ganas de regresar a su casa, sentía la gran necesidad de salir y sentir el aire en su cara.

Esto del embarazo lo ponía de un modo extraño, siempre pensó que Naruto fingía esos antojitos extraños por la comida, pero el se los cumplía aun pensando eso, ya que por Ra! Era su pareja y lo tenia que consentir…

Poso su mano detrás de la espalda, le estaba empezando a molestar, ok, otra palomita para Naruto, también creía que esos dolores los inventaba..

Nuevamente vio a su alrededor para saber su ubicación sin éxito alguno, tendría, que tragarse su orgullo y…preguntar…

Se adentro a uno de los edificios que tenia enfrente, recorrio el lugar con la vista y se dio cuenta de que era una sala de Juegos.

.-¡SASUKE! ¡CARIÑO! ¿Cómo estas?.-sintió un golpe en su espalda, cosa que hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio ya que estaba concentrado en ver el lugar.

Volteo despacio para encontrarse con una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules cristalinos, en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa, mientras que sus brazos se ponían alrededor de su cuello.

.-¿Ino?.-se giro por completo para ver a la chica que tenia enfrente y pudo comprobar que era cierto, la rubia se encontraba parado frente a el con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

.-¡Sasuke!¿Como estas?mira que por lo que veo un poco mas gordito nee?.-una sonrisa un tanto pervertida para el Uchiha se formo en sus labios, mientras que sienta una mano posada sobre su estomago.-¡Que lindo! Espera a que las chicas 'Love NaruSasu' se enteren!.

No sabia por que pero quizá alejarse de ella, era como si un fuerte sentido en su interior le dijera que no debía dejar que esa persona se acercara.

.-¡Vamos Sasu-chan!¡deja tus celos maternos para mas al rato ahora tengo que tomarte fotos para ponerla en el Internet!.-

Esa mirada depravada hizo que, aun con el pesar de sus alma, aun en contra de sus principios, saliera huyendo (XD).

.-Ne!! Sasuke!!ven para acá son solo unas cuantas fotos!.-se oía como iba tras el.

No sabia que hacer, como quitársela de encima, hasta que choco con una maquina, ho si una enorme maquina de baile, y es cuando una gran idea cruzo su mente.

--------

Se paro a tomar aire, no podía creer que aun estando embarazado corría tan rápido, volteo por sus alrededores para ver su había rastro del moreno. Lo único que encontró fue una multitud sobre una maquina, ella sabia que Sasuke no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y que tampoco le gustaban las multitudes así que en todo caso el no debería de estar ahí.

Salio con resignación del lugar, mientras pensaba en como le aria para poner fotos Yaoi en el foro…

-------

Nunca se hubiera imaginado lo divertido que era jugar esa maquina, tan solo había jugado tres veces y ya estaba en el nivel 'hard' mientras todos lo ponían atención a sus movimientos.

.-¡SASUKE!.-ese grito…

.-¿Naru?.-pregunto con un deje de esperanza, mientras que seguía pisando con las flechas.

.-¡SASUKE UCHIHA!!VEN PARA ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE!.-

Ok. Para el la voz del rubio sonaba molesto..y eso es.. **Naruto + Molesto Dolor**. Ahora por un lado estaba Naruto, su hermoso rubio del cual estaba embarazado, al ser que amaba mas que a todas las venganzas del mundo, y por otro estaba su combo de 230 pisadas perfectas (N/A: Buaaa yo perdí mi combo TT!).

.-¡Sasuke!.-la voz se oía mas cerca, y mas cerca, y mas cerca.-SASUKE ESTOY FRENTE DE TI SI NO ME HACES CASO NO TENDREMOS SEXO POR DOS SEMANAS!.-

Ho si!. El Rubio toco su punto débil, por que al terminar de decir 'no' 'sexo' 'Por dos semanas' el moreno se había detenido perdiendo su combo de ahora 356 (N/A: Mi combo TT!!)

.-¡AHORA VIENES A CASA!.-tomo el brazo del moreno y lo jalo por todo el salón ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

.-jeje, a poco crees que te ,e ibas a escapar Sasuke!.-sonreía la rubia entre la multitud con una cámara de video.

---------

.-¡PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!.-

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofa, mientras que el rubio solo daba vueltas en la sala y gritaba sobre su comportamiento.

.-¡SABES QUE ANDAR BRICANDO POR AHÍ PUEDE DAÑAR A NUESTRO HIJO!.-y seguía gritando, y no es que el fuera sentimental pero, sentía como si quisiera llorar.

Ho no el no iba a llorar, sentía que sus ojos se humedecían pero no iba a llorar.

.-¡NO PUEDO CREER ESA ACTITUD DE TI SASUKE! ¡ME HAS DECEPSIONADO!.-

Reprimo un sollozo, mas no puedo aguantar mas…

.-¡BUAAAAAAAA!.-

El rubio miraba incrédulo, y es que su esposo jamás había llorado, nunca, ni siquiera cuando se murió su pez de nombre 'Alfalfa' (XDD err).

.-¡Decepcione a Naruto! Buaa!!.-las lagrimas salían si control de sus ojos, mientras que intentaba limpiárselas con el dorso de su mano.

Sus ojos azules voltearon en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, donde un pelirrojo y un pelinegro se asomaban y lo miraba con cara de reproche.

.-¡Naru-chan ya no me quiere!.-

.-err… Sasuke.-se sentía nervioso, y es que además de que su amado se encontraba embarazado y llorando, su cuñado y su mejor amigo lo miraban de una manera desaprobatoria.

.-¡Buaa! ¡Soy un mal esposo!.-

.-y estas gordo o.o.-añadió Itachi.

.-¡y estoy..Momento..Yo no estoy gordo! O.ó!-se levanto en dirección a su hermano con su puño levantado.

.-err Sasuke estas embarazado no puedes hacer esfuerzos hermanito! n.nU.-

.-De esta no te salvas cabrón O-ó!.-y le dio un puñetazo a su hermano.

--------

Los dos se encontraban acostados en la cama, cada uno mirando a su lado, uno por que no tenia ganas de hablar con esa persona, y la otra por que no sabia como pedirle disculpas.

.-Eh..Sasuke?.-llamo con precaución el rubio, mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a su esposo.

.-¿Qué quieres?.-fue la fría respuesta por su parte.

.-yo…veras, es que, lo siento.-giro su cuerpo para quedar viendo la espalda del Uchiha, ya que este no se volteaba.

Esas palabras hicieron que girara su cuerpo para quedar frene a frente con su rubio. Se quedaron mirando, ninguno decía nada, pero en los ojos azules se notaba que el arrepentimiento.

Los ojos negros miraron de una manera un poco fría a los azules, y después de un tiempo, fijo su mirada en el techo. Todo se le había hecho extraño ese día. Se encontraba en un mundo diferente al suyo, su hermano estaba viviendo con ellos, Gaara acaba de llegar, se encontraba muy sentimental, le dolía la espalda y lo principal…tenia antojitos extraños.

Naruto veía la actitud de su esposo, si bien el no era de muchas palabras, cuando estaban solos se comportaba muy cariñoso, y la indiferencia con la que lo estaba tratando en este momento lo lastimaba..

Sin quererlo, de los ojitos azules comenzaron a salir lagrimas, le dolía y mucho, esa indiferencia que mostraba ante el.

El moreno se percató de los sollozos que salían de la boca de Naruto y volteo a verlo.

Se sentó de su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

.-sabes…-su voz sonó muy tranquila.-No soy de esas personas que les gusta hablar de sus sentimientos, y lo sabes bien, últimamente me e estado sintiendo un poco melancólico, nada mas.-volteo a verlo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Sasuke…-susurro en rubio secándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas, y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se paro de donde se encontraba sentado y sus ojos negros miraron en dirección a su esposo.

.-sabes otra cosa.-comenzó a camina alrededor de la cama tamaño King para ir en dirección en donde se encontraba el rubio.-tal vez si..fui un poco irresponsable, salir así de repente, y andar dando saltos como un niño le pudieron hacer daño a nuestro bebe.-

Sasuke se puso al lado de Naruto, mientras este se acomodaba para quedar sentado en la cama mientras que su espalda se recargaba en la cabecera.

.-no Sasuke.-negó con la cabeza y volteo a verle.-estas semanas te he estado presionando mucho, no te he dejado salir, no te dejo hacer casi nada y se que tampoco eres de las personas a las que les gusta estar sin hacer nada.-

El moreno solo asentía, no se acordaba de eso, pero si le pedía perdón a de ser por algo no?

Puso sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del rubio y sus manos a sus costados, mientras posaba su frente contra la suya t cerraba sus ojos.

.-sabes otra cosa?.-

Su aliento contra el suyo, Kuso! Era tan sexy… con solo decirle esas palabras ya estaba dispuesto a atarse a un tubo y que lo violara (XD).

Tragó saliva, y es que aun siendo su esposo, y poder estar con el en la intimidad incontable numero de veces, un solo roce de el hacia que se perdiera en su mundo.

Reprimió un gemido cuando los labios del Uchiha bajaban hasta su cuello dando suaves besos y de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas.

.-mmm?.-dijo con dificultad, ya que era lo único que podía decir en su situación.

Dejo su tarea de besar su cuello para empezar a besar sus labios

.-a tu hijo se le antoja unos nachos con queso y un baso de agua de Jamaica.-

Le sonrió de forma tierna mientras que se miraban a los ojos y se daban un delicado beso en los labios, era un simple roce, que transmitía los sentimientos de ambos.

Al separarse, rieron de forma traviesa y se volvieron a dar otro pero esta ves, los dos abrieron sus bocas para que el beso fuera más apasionado. En busca de estar mas cerca, Naruto posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y este lo tomo de la cintura.

Las manos del Uchiha se adentraron entre la ropa del rubio, mientras que lo seguía besando.

.-Baka me!.-

Los dos se separaron al oír dicha expresión y voltearon para todas partes en busca de la persona que había dicho eso.

.-psicópata pervertido!-gritó un pelirrojo mientras salía de su armario

.-Fue sin querer! Quería tomar a Kumagoro!.-en sus manos mostraba a un conejo rosado con un moño rojo en el cuello.

.-¡Pervertido!.-

.-¡Fue en un accidente!.-

.-Ahora nos van a….-volteo en dirección a la cama para ver la cara muuuy furiosa de ambos esposos.

.-…Gaara…-dijo un rubio con un tic en su ojo y mirada de fuego.

.-Itachi….-dijo un moreno con sus ojos cerrados y con clara muestra de enfado..

.-…!FUE SU CULPA!.-gritaron los dos a la vez…

.-Tu encárgate de Itachi…yo me quedo con Gaara.-susurro un rubio con mirada furiosa mientras veía a los dos mencionados.

.-sera un placer…-su sonrisa hizo que las personas metidas en problemas temblaran…

.-¡ah! Y cariño…-volteo a verlo con una mirada preocupada.

.-¿si?.-sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los azules viendo su preocupación.

.-¡ten cuidado!.-le sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo.

.-¡claro!.-

**Continuara…**

-Santa Claus te manipula todo el año-ve los regalos-pero bien que le seguimos el rollo xDD-

**Estupideces de la autora…**

Heey!oó!

…**Disculpas y estupidez de la autora…**

Así esta mejor! n.n! sas pues disculpas pero es que me tenia que concentrar en mis estudios gracias a Ra! Que no reprobé ninguna y puedo disfrutar mis calificaciones.. ahora… veran.. el LEMON!

…Nunca he hecho Uno y la verdad me da un poco de miedo u//u!! es que no se me da cosa!!pero lo haré! En este fic haré mi primer Lemon!

Sasuke: mas te vale ¬¬!

…y pondre a Sasuke de Uke ¬.¬…

Sasuke: ¬¬!!

Esa es la explicación por la cual no he hecho lemon u.u!!...sas ahora los reviews!!

**Charly-Sama:**

Neee Charly-sama u//u te sugiero que no leas cuando ponga el Lemon u//ú…

Naruto: especifica ¬.¬

…Lemon es como… lo que sale en la serie de Senset.. Por.. u//ú!!

Sasuke: ho si… sera niño y soy la mata xDD

Naruto: NIÑA! ¬¬

Nee gracias por el review!! u//u!!

**Hio Ivanov:**

Sasuke: no me odias?-mirada brilloso-

Naruto: se toma muy enserio eso e los cambios de humor de su embarazo oo…

Ejeje pues todavía no se que será u.u..Niño.. o Niña-ve q Sasuke y Naruto va a hablar-Cállense que yo tomo las decisiones ¬¬!

Tds: Gracias por el review!!

Naruto: y te apoyo sera niña!! X3!!

**Hohenheim Mx**

Sasuke: que prometiste que? ¬¬!!

Heee.. nñUU Naru-chan ayudame …

Naruto: no lo pienso compartiri oó!

…heee si es cierto es demasiado triste que Sasuke tenga que volver a su mundo donde NO esta embarazado u.u..

Sasuke: por que recalcas el 'No' ¬¬?

Naruto: si, yo velo por la felicidad de Sasuke va a dar a Luz a nuestra hija y tiene que cuidarse mucho u.u…

Sasuke: me ves como una fabrica de bebes TT!

Naruto: no yo no quize decir eso o.o!

Sasuke: .. Buaaa!-se va corriendo-

Naruto: …u.u..ahi vamos otra ves.. gracias por el review!!

**Kikimaru:**

Sasuke: -con lagrimas en los ojos-escupidos síntomas TT

Naruto: tranquilo recuerda que te quiero n.n!

… nee gracias por el review .-.UU espero que te ahaya gustado este cap!!

**Yukinita**

XDD todos quieren trio!!

Sasuke/Naruto: O.O!!!

Itachi: yo también!! Te dejare reviews para que lo hagas! XD

Bueno ya dije las razones por las cuales no hago lemon todavía u//u!!!

Sasuke: no puede no puede!! xDD

¬//¬ veras! Tu también sufres!

Sasuke: .. Gracias por el review!! o.o!!

**Kotoko Lee**

Neee! Me gusta que mis acutalizaciones te hagan feliz!!n//n!!!

Sasuke: a alguien le tenia que hacer feliz ¬¬

… bajas mi autestima.. uu..

Naruto: verdad que si fue buena idea XDD

Sasuke: me quitaste mi inocencia u.u!!

Todos: Gracias por el review!!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**

Todos: Ohayo! Azka-san! nOn-reverencia-

Nee a todos se nos olvidan las cosas –abrazando los chocolates-

Sasuke: …convenciera ¬¬

Naruto: cállate! ¬¬

Ahora dime que parejas quieres? XD quieres un LeeXGaara tendras un LeeXGaara xDD

Gaara: Nani? o.o!!

Neee!! Muchas gracias por el review!!

**Kororo:**

Nee!! Gracias por el review!!

Sasuke: esta loco igual que ella..

Te oi!! ¬¬!

**Kandy91**

Itachi: … todos me quieren pervertido xDD

Elenco de Naruto: menos nosotros!

Naruto: a veces me acosas Dattebayo! u.u

XDD sas gracias por el review!!y.. si Trio! Trio!

Sasuke/Naruto: ya bajale ¬//¬

**Versalles no Bara**

Nee!! Espero que lo hayas podido leer todo!!

Sasuke: huye ahora que pudes!!

-le pega-callaos!¬¬! Gracias por el review!!

**Hyuuga Claudia:**

Naruto: o.o?

Sasuke: el es mio!! Oó!!-toma a Naruto y lo abraza posesivamente-

Es Navidad Sasuke época de compartir xDD

Sasuke: grrr-abraza mas a Naruto- ¬¬!

XDD nee!!vendere fotos de Sasuke embarazado xDD Gracias por el review!!

**aiko-san:**

Itachi: …

Todos: mínimo te advirtió o.o..

Cierto O.o…neee gracias por el review!! xDD

Itachi: o.o…

**.-ViCKy-CHaN-.:**

Sasuke: lo se soy muy sexy XDD

Naruto: modesto a parte ¬.¬

XDD nee Vicky-chan!! que bueno que te haya gustado XDD y muchas gracias por el review!! xDD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nee son todos y me hacen muy feliz sus reviews!!! .w.!!

Sasuke: a mi no ¬¬-lo amenaza con una Bazuca- a mi también TT!

See ya saben si me dejan reviews…mmm

Habra pelea en el Lodo con Itachi y Sasuke por Naruto xDD

Los tres mencionados: QUEEE!? OÓ!!

XDDD ademas… en nombre de los que participan en este fic..

**Elenco de Naruto: **

**--Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! nOn!**


End file.
